


To Love Darkness

by soren67589



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren67589/pseuds/soren67589
Summary: Lucifer falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1:Not Now

Katelyn sighed rubbing her eyes. She was so tired. All she wanted  was to go home and sleep like a baby. Except she couldn't because, like an idiot, she had agreed to babysit her sister 's kid so that she and her husband could have the first relaxing day out they'd had in a while. She should 've considered why they needed that day out in the first place. The little demon was currently crawling all over the kitchen table and playing with the fruit ,which it -she refused to accept it was human - it had knocked out of the basket. God knew how it got on the table in the first place.Katelyn wished she had enough energy to care.

She could leave soon though. They had promised to come back at 8 and it was already 7:30. She could and would leave and go home to her bed and sleep  because she was tired, damn it, and she had had a crappy day at at work and there she was babysitting. If they got late... someone had to die. Preferably the  not-human baby.

Staring at the the baby and vaguely hoping it would fall of the table and die, Katelyn practically flew off the chair when the door opened and her devious sister walked in with her husband. 

"How was the baby?" Cynthia asked cheerily. Katelyn simply glared and pointed at the table.

Cynthia glanced at the table and nodded."Got it."

She hung her coat and pick the creature up, cooing wordlessly. Her husband,John,  smiled fondly at them. The corners of Katelyn's lips tipped upwards at the picture the three made and felt a wave of loneliness crash over her. Ever since Cynthia got married Katelyn had been hoping to meet someone who would love her as much as John loved Cyn. She doubted that it would ever happen, though. All the men she had ever dated ended up dumping her or cheating on her and she didn't even know why. Was it her personality? Her figure? The fact that she preferred actual food to salad? She just didn't get it. She had given up trying to.

"Well... I'll just be going then." Katelyn was painfully aware of how her voice trembled as it always did when faced with scenes like the one before her. Cynthia looked up.

"You're going already? Don't you want to-"

"Bye!" Katelyn yelled over her shoulder to her startled sister as she practically ran out the door. Stop, she scolded herself. Stop thinking about all the things that make you not good enough. You're really only depressing yourself. It was too late, unfortunately.  Thoughts of her own failures ran through her head and her generally dormant depression swamped her. Instead of pushing it away like her psychiatrist had taught her to, Katelyn welcomed it like an old friend, thankful for the numbness, the cold inability to feel. She only needed it for a little while, she promised herself. She would stamp it down soon enough. She had certainly had enough practice to be a pro at it. But for now... she needed it.

Katelyn was so deep in her own thoughts to notice where she was going. When she realized exactly how lost she was she cursed herself. Now was no time to be depressed. Not that she could control it... but she could lock it up in a cage deep inside herself. None of her family members knew that she wasn't entirely cured of the depression she had suffered as a teenager. She had no intention of telling them. Which was why it would be useful to drag it down before she called anyone to pick her up from... wherever she was. Katelyn called her brother, Jakob. Then she  realized she had no service. Damn it.

For the first time, she looked around. She stood in a street that was so dirty she couldn't believe that it was a residential area. Because that was what it was. Dilapidated houses  squatted like overgrown toads on either side of the street. Barely any people were out but those who were stared at her and whispered. Katelyn could tell why. The men on the street probably didn't know the meaning of the word clean. Their clothes were torn and threadbare. With her white blouse and sleek shoes, Katelyn's professionalism clearly did not belong there.

" 'Ello,  girl."

Katelyn muffled a shriek as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face  with an old man. A cigarette hung between his thick lips. His face was scarred and pockmarked. 

"You lost?"

Katelyn really did not like the way he was leering at her.

"Um no sir, I'm fine. Thank you." Katelyn backed away slowly. She cursed under her breath when he followed her.

"Where you going, girl? I bet you came 'ere for some company. I'll show you a good time, girl. I-"

Katelyn ran. She could hear the man following her and ran faster. Turning down a little alley, Katelyn dashed down it like her life depended on it. Which, in her opinion, it did.Pretty soon, though, she realized her mistake. The alley had a dead end. Hell. 

Katelyn put her back against the wall and thought, oh my God this is so cliché. I ran into an alley with a dead end. I'm about to be caught. Any second now my knight in shiny armour will fly around the corner and save me. The thought was so inappropriate that Katelyn giggled aloud. Then the man turned the corner. Then she fell through the wall. Literally. 


	2. Hell Haven

Katelyn fell for a long time. She was too shocked to be scared. She had been pretty much swallowed by a wall. What was with that? The wall hadn't broken. She had simply slid through it like it wasn't even there. One moment it had been solid and the next... Katelyn didn't even know. She felt like Alice following the rabbit down the hole. Only she hadn't followed anything. Unfortunately, Katelyn lost the chance to ponder it further when she hit the ground. 

"Oof!" She yelped. Her breath was knocked out of her and for a second she just lay there getting it back. A second later she realized that something was wrong. That was, to say something else was wrong. Or right as it happened. She ought to have hit the ground way harder than she had. Considering the distance and speed at which she had fallen, she should have been dead. How was she still alive? 

Sitting up she briefly considered calling someone. But no. If she hadn't had any service before there was no chance of having any wherever she was now. Clearly she had a talent for worsening already bad situations. Katelyn allowed herself a second to think up several insulting things she could say about herself, before thinking about what to do. She certainly couldn't stay where she was. Somehow she doubted that anyone else would be falling through the wall. If they could, she had the feeling that the man who had been following get her would have done it already. He didn't seem too smart.

Katelyn got up looked around. She seemed to be at a sort of intersection.  Lots of small tunnels led off from the little round clearing she was in. Strangely, the rock walls seemed to have  formed naturally. But could so many corridors really have formed without help? Katelyn didn't know. She was a businesswoman, not a miner. More importantly, how would she know where to go? She was sure to get lost eventually. She looked more closely at the tunnels and sighed. She'd sighed a lot that day. Then again, who wouldn't?  She'd had a lot to sigh about. Like, for example, the fact that all the tunnels looked exactly the same. There was no way to distinguish on from the other. Couldn't nature have been kind enought to put up signposts? Like maybe an arrow pointing down a tunnel  with the words BACK TO THE WALL YOU FELL THROUGH.  Or even YOUR FRONT DOORSTEP. Would that have been too much to ask for? 

Katelyn came to a decision. Closing her eyes, she spun on one foot and pointed. Then she went down the tunnel she had pointed at.  Perhaps it was immature but what else was she expected to do?  Besides she could feel a frantic panic attack coming on and she waneeds to be in some kind of civilization when it happened. That was one of Katelyn's few talents; delaying the appearance of fear until she had absolutely no other choice. Then she usually broke down completely.

She walked on. Surprisingly it was a straight tunnel with few turns and no forks. She had expected to be walking through a labyrinth. Thankful for this small blessing from the God she no longer believed in, Katelyn hummed as she walked. Mostly to distract herself from the sheer weirdness of the tunnel. It was wholly underground and, by all rights, should have been pitch black but somehow she could see perfectly well. The non-existent light even threw her shadow against the wall. She tripped over things but when she looked back there was only the smooth floor. And she had never been especially clumsy.

But she wouldn't pay attention to this. She would hum and walk on like everything was fine. Like she was walking along the street after a hard day of work. Like she wasn't lost and confused and ... and ... oh God.  It was too much. How cold she have thought that she could deal with this? She had been overconfident. There was born way she could deal with this. How could someone who failed at everything think she could keep it together and make it out of this hellhole? What was wrong with her? Katelyn broke down sobbing. She slid down the wall as she cried.

She didn't even notice the man who walked up to her and watched her silently. Katelyn cried and cried until there was nothing left. No tears left to cry. Then she just sat there exhausted. Until the man finally decided that he had been ignored for long enough.

"Hello."

Exhausted or not, Katelyn was shocked enough that she leapt to her feet. The man chuckled with amusement.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked warily.

"Came in on you sobbing your heart out,"he told her.

Katelyn groaned inwardly. "Who exactly are you? Also, where are we?"

He smiled. "I'm Levi. And as to where you are,why honey, that's easy. You're in hell." Katelyn fell for a long time. She was too shocked to be scared. She had been pretty much swallowed by a wall. What was with that? The wall hadn't broken. She had simply slid through it like it wasn't even there. One moment it had been solid and the next... Katelyn didn't even know. She felt like Alice following the rabbit down the hole. Only she hadn't followed anything. Unfortunately, Katelyn lost the chance to ponder it further when she hit the ground. 

"Oof!" She yelped. Her breath was knocked out of her and for a second she just lay there getting it back. A second later she realized that something was wrong. That was, to say something else was wrong. Or right as it happened. She ought to have hit the ground way harder than she had. Considering the distance and speed at which she had fallen, she should have been dead. How was she still alive? 

Sitting up she briefly considered calling someone. But no. If she hadn't had any service before there was no chance of having any wherever she was now. Clearly she had a talent for worsening already bad situations. Katelyn allowed herself a second to think up several insulting things she could say about herself, before thinking about what to do. She certainly couldn't stay where she was. Somehow she doubted that anyone else would be falling through the wall. If they could, she had the feeling that the man who had been following get her would have done it already. He didn't seem too smart.

Katelyn got up looked around. She seemed to be at a sort of intersection.  Lots of small tunnels led off from the little round clearing she was in. Strangely, the rock walls seemed to have  formed naturally. But could so many corridors really have formed without help? Katelyn didn't know. She was a businesswoman, not a miner. More importantly, how would she know where to go? She was sure to get lost eventually. She looked more closely at the tunnels and sighed. She'd sighed a lot that day. Then again, who wouldn't?  She'd had a lot to sigh about. Like, for example, the fact that all the tunnels looked exactly the same. There was no way to distinguish on from the other. Couldn't nature have been kind enought to put up signposts? Like maybe an arrow pointing down a tunnel  with the words BACK TO THE WALL YOU FELL THROUGH.  Or even YOUR FRONT DOORSTEP. Would that have been too much to ask for? 

Katelyn came to a decision. Closing her eyes, she spun on one foot and pointed. Then she went down the tunnel she had pointed at.  Perhaps it was immature but what else was she expected to do?  Besides she could feel a frantic panic attack coming on and she waneeds to be in some kind of civilization when it happened. That was one of Katelyn's few talents; delaying the appearance of fear until she had absolutely no other choice. Then she usually broke down completely.

She walked on. Surprisingly it was a straight tunnel with few turns and no forks. She had expected to be walking through a labyrinth. Thankful for this small blessing from the God she no longer believed in, Katelyn hummed as she walked. Mostly to distract herself from the sheer weirdness of the tunnel. It was wholly underground and, by all rights, should have been pitch black but somehow she could see perfectly well. The non-existent light even threw her shadow against the wall. She tripped over things but when she looked back there was only the smooth floor. And she had never been especially clumsy.

But she wouldn't pay attention to this. She would hum and walk on like everything was fine. Like she was walking along the street after a hard day of work. Like she wasn't lost and confused and ... and ... oh God.  It was too much. How cold she have thought that she could deal with this? She had been overconfident. There was born way she could deal with this. How could someone who failed at everything think she could keep it together and make it out of this hellhole? What was wrong with her? Katelyn broke down sobbing. She slid down the wall as she cried.

She didn't even notice the man who walked up to her and watched her silently. Katelyn cried and cried until there was nothing left. No tears left to cry. Then she just sat there exhausted. Until the man finally decided that he had been ignored for long enough.

"Hello."

Exhausted or not, Katelyn was shocked enough that she leapt to her feet. The man chuckled with amusement.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked warily.

"Came in on you sobbing your heart out,"he told her.

Katelyn groaned inwardly. "Who exactly are you? Also, where are we?"

He smiled. "I'm Levi. And as to where you are,why honey, that's easy. You're in hell." 


End file.
